IBC Records
IBC Music (formerly known as IBC Records) is a record label in the Philippines owned and operated by media conglomerate Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and is engaged in the production, marketing and distribution.of music and concerts. Its publishing and distribution subsidiary in the country is IBC Music Publishing and has over more than one thousand songs in its catalog. IBC's presence in the music business and create a major music brand will showcases new and emerging young musical musical artists, new talent from the network as the label releases and produces soundtrack albums and compilations based on IBC 13 shows and motion pictures, traditional studio albums produced by its roster of pop, teen pop, and OPM artists, entertainment marketplace by producing music compilations from FIlipino OPM artists, original music and performances by popular Kaibigan stars and talents of IBC. IBC Music is a member of the Philippine Association of the Record Industry (PARI), a non-profit and private trade organization, that represents the recording industry distributors in the Philippines. History IBC Music was founded in April 1, 2013 as IBC Recording, Inc. with IBC Records as its label, which dealt with producing and releasing records. The record label was created by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation to diversify its functions from a sequestered broadcast media to a full entertainment company. Commercial operations of the label started in June 2013. IBC Music pioneered a multi-track recording in the country and became the studio choice for many artists and advertising agencies at that time. In October 2013, the record label engage into licensing deals in order to strengthen its production base and gain entry into the Metro Manila market. The deal enabled the label to get a significant presence in Metro Manila's market. By December of the same year, the label's number of signed artists increased to 45 artists. In the same year, they launched their very own music downloading website. This is also the time where Star Music started to release their songs on iTunes, Spotify, and other music downloading and streaming websites and applications. The label has established itself in the masa market, with released from the children show KapinoyLand filling the children’s charts which released on DVD and VCD. The releases music albums, and many of the albums have received the platinum and gold record award. Also under this deal, albums by named international artists helped improved IBC Records' market profile.'' Also, the most successful IBC act of all time with many gold and playinum certified songs as well as online music download platform to making the online music download service platform, being home to some of the finest, most respected artists. In 2018, it changed its name to IBC Music by revamping their YouTube channel as a response to the current trend in the consumption of music and video contents on the internet. IBC Music continuously developed its own labels like: IBC Music which features more established artists, young artists and rock and alternative artists; Secarats Records which caters the local pop music for teens and kids by featuring new and emerging young digital and recording artists, up-and-coming Secarats talent from the line producer and produces a soundtrack and compilations based on the TV shows of IBC, music album from the Secarats digital and recording artists, original music and performances by popular Secarats stars. IBC Concerts and Events which delivers concerts and events organizer; and IBC Home Video which features some movies are released with IBC Films partners and TV shows of IBC 13. IBC Music is catering to a larger segment of society, henceforth, improving the outfit's market profile. Sub-labels *IBC Concerts and Events - concerts and events organizer. *IBC Home Video - the home video and DVD distrubution sub-label of IBC Music with the exclusive distributor of video products including the television series of IBC and movies from IBC Films. *Secarats Records - established in 2016 as the record sub-label for Secarats artists as a sub-label of Secarats Talent Management Services, the line producer and production unit partner of IBC, which caters local pop music for teens and kids. Featuring new and emerging young digital and recording artists, up-and-coming Secarats talent from the line producer and produces a soundtrack and compilations based on the TV shows of IBC, music album from the Secarats digital and recording artists, original music and performances by popular Secarats stars. Notable artists This is the list of artists signed to IBC Music, its sub-labels, and its former artists. 'Current' '''Male' * Bailey May (2019-present) * Basti Gonzales (Secarats Records) (2018-present) * Diego Loyzaga (2015-present) * Dingdong Avanzado (2013-present) * Hans Mortel (2013-present) * Hiro Volante (Secarats Records) (2016-present) * Issac Zamudio (2016-present) * Jeffrey Hidalgo (2013-present) * Josh Padilla (2018-present) * Kenneth Semira (2016-present) * Marlo Mortel (2014-present) * Michael Pangilinan (2013-present) * Miguel Aguila (2013-present) * Mr. Fu (2018-present) * Patrick Destura (Secarats Records) (2016-present) * Roel Manlangit (Secarats Records) (2015-present) * Somedaydream (2018-present) Female * Alyssa Angeles (2015-present) * Bianca Marbella (2016-present) * Camille Santos (2016-present) * Cherryz Mendoza (Secarats Records) (2015-present) * Erika Mae Salas (Secarats Records) (2016-present) * Gazelle Agero (Secarats Records) (2019-present) * Hazel Faith dela Cruz (born in 1996: 2013-present) * Janella Salvador (2014-present) * Jessa Zaragoza (2018-present) * Joyce Abestano (Secarats Records) (2016-present) * Sarah Ortega (2016-present) * Sofia Andres (2016-present) Duo *Krissy & Ericka (2013-present) Trio * APO Hiking Society (2014-present) Kids * KapinoyLand (2013-present) Band *Eraserheads (2013-present) *Metamorpho (2015-present) *Never the Strangers (2016-present) Group * Freshmen (2014-present) * Hype 5ive (Secarats Records) (2016-present) Former * Aria Clemente (2013-2018) * Gabbi Garcia (2015-2018, remained at GMA Network) * Gerald Santos (2016-2018, moved to Star Music) * Grae Fernandez (Secarats Records) (2016-2018) * Harana (2015-2018) * Jodi Sta. Maria (2013-2018, remained at ABS-CBN) * Josh Santana (2013-2015) * Kira Balinger (2014-2016, moved to ABS-CBN, ZTV 33 and RPN and returned to ABS-CBN) * Lani Misalucha (2013-2018) * Richard Yap (2013-2018, remained at ABS-CBN) * T.O.D.A.S. Kids (2013-2014) Discography *IBC Music Discography *IBC Music Discography 2 IBC Home Video The company releases titles from the the television library of IBC 13. Some movies are released with IBC Films partners where the following are solely released by IBC Home Video: 'Movies and TV movies' 'TV series' * 5 Girls and Daddy * All About Adam * Anna Luna * Baby Faced Beauty * Bagets Kids (with Viva Video Inc.) * Before I Fall in Love * Bimby * Chacha (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * City Hunter * Computer Man (restored version) * Eh, Kasi Bata! (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * El Filibusterismo * Esperanza (with Viva Video Inc.) * Fall In Love With Me * Fantasiko * Friends 4Ever * Forever Barkada * Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (with Viva Video Inc.) * Gaya ng Dati * Glory Jane (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Hayate the Combat Butler (with Viva Video Inc.) * High School Life * Hulog ng Langit (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Ikaw Pala 'Yon * Iskul Bukol (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * I Will Be Here * Janella in Wonderland * Janella: A Teen Princess * Junior Twin * Kapantay ay Langit * KapinoyLand * Kroko: Takas sa Zoo * Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo * Kumander Bawang (with Viva Video Inc.) * Kung Fu Fighting * Lara Laura * Law & Order PH * Joe D'Mango's Love Notes * Love of My Life (with Viva Video Inc.) * Magic Kamison * Merlyna (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * My Little Anghel * My Princess * Noli Me Tangere (1992 restored version) * Ninja Kids * Only Me and You * Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? * Pirate Kidz: The Next Level * Princess Charm * Mars Ravelo's Roberta (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Sic O'Clock News (restored version) * Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Syrena * Tasya Fantasya * The Best of T.O.D.A.S. * T.O.D.A.S. Kids * To Love Again (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Ula, Ang Batang Gubat (restored version) * Voltron Man * Warrior is a Child (under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Whattaboys * You Light Up My Life (under Secarats Talent Management Services) See also * IBC Records Launched * List of record labels * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official website * IBC Music on Facebook * IBC Music on Twitter * IBC Music's channel on YouTube Category:Philippine record labels Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Record labels established in 2013 Category:IBC Music Category:Philippine music